Heart and Country
by TheAuthor77
Summary: King Francis and Queen Mary ruled their countries successfully for years, even with a brewing war in their midst, but nothing could have prepare for parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

**_Heart and Country_**

 _Chapter 1: Waiting_

 _Summary: King Francis and Queen Mary ruled their countries successfully for years, even with a brewing war in their midst, but nothing could have prepare for parenthood._

* * *

 _July 1st, 1568 -_

"For Scotland and France!" shouted Mary, as she rallied the screaming prideful troops. She rode her white horse covered in the finest armorer, while she wore her white and black leather clothing with her hair down. She held her head high as she watched her army gather to push England away from their borders of France and into the waters of England where they belong. She drew her sword and waited for her husband, the King of France, who was riding from Paris to Calais, the city they decided to take back from Queen Elizabeth Tudor.

Next to her stood the King's brothers, Bash de Portiers, Duke Valentinois and Prince Charles de Valois Duke of Orleans and the Queen's half brothers James Stuart Earl of Moray and Louis de Guise, Duke of Longueville. The four protectors of the crown. Mary's half brothers had came from Scotland to fight for the cause, while Robert, Mary's other half brother acted as regent and head of the privy council in Scotland while Narcisse acted for France.

The battle was about to begin, and with numbers and strength, it looked as if God had put all his faith towards his faithful Catholic nation. Mary knew it was time to stop being bullied. She was going to put her cousin and England in place.

"Your grace," called James, "The King has arrived."

Francis, on his horse, wearing his silver armorer and crown, galloped to join his Queen. He was ready. With one look of his Queen, he knew it was time.

"You promise you will stay far away here?" he said, "Promise me?"

"I cannot," the Queen answered, "Francis, you can not just put me on the side lines! I gathered these men to fight for us. Let me fight with them."

"Not while you carry our child," Francis said, looking at Mary's large stomach, "You are due any day!"

Mary sighed. She put her small hand on her swollen stomach. The child she carried was her light. She fought every day for a better world just because of the babe she grew. She knew deep down that if she were to lose this baby, she would never forgive herself.

"He's right Mary." said Louis. Louis was Mary's half brother, from her mother Marie de Guise. He acted like a father to her in many ways. He was much older than her and she out ranked him, but with love, Mary had respected her brother as if he was her father. "You must keep the heir safe. You had fought with us. Let your people fight for you."

Mary nodded to her brother.

"You promise you'll be back?" she said to Francis.

"I will," he said.

The King and Queen smiled at each other. A painful good-bye smile for they both knew that Francis could die in battle. It was a risk. King's usually hide at battles, but Francis was not that kind of king. With one last look, they shared a final kiss before he pulled away, calling out his people to the front line. It was time to take back the city of Calais.

* * *

Mary settled at camp, a few miles away from the battle. She had decided to not leave to Norte Dame like Francis had requested. She wanted to stay back for just a bit before she left to prepare for her delivery that could happen any day now. She had to finish writing to her french privy council (Stephan Narcisse, Henry de Valois, Francis Duke of Guise, Charles Cardinal of Lorriane, Luke Narcisse) and her scottish privy council (Robert Stuart, John Hamilton, Lord Henry Darnley, Matthew Lennox and Lord Levi Wales.) They were all ordered back at court to work on other important things than the war. She wanted them to know that their services was greatly appreciated.

"Ouch," breathed Mary as she sat, finishing her letters. She called out for Greer and Lola, her only ladies in waiting.

"Mary?" called Greer, "Are you fine?"

"No." she called out, "Greer, go fetch the midwife. I think... I think its time."

Lola burst in.

"Is it time?" she asked, she held her growing belly because she too was with child.

Mary looked down as liquid leaked from her to the ground.

"Yes, it is time. There is no time to move. The child must be born here in Calais."

* * *

"PUSH!" yelled the physician.

Mary screamed.

She pushed with all her might from dust till dawn, and yet no progressed was made. Greer and Lola stood by her side, holding her hands as she pushed between contractions. They felt helpless. The midwife was helping the physician in all ways she could. The lady was mixing herbs to help Mary with her pain, but nothing had work, so she teamed up with the physician to help the Queen.

"Where is Francis?" she cried, "Has anyone told him yet?"

"He is still in battle," answered Greer, "He will get the message, once he takes Calais."

"He will be here soon," said Lola, "He wouldn't want to miss his child being born."

Mary nodded at her ladies.

"I believe you," she said, "But if it comes down to it, save the baby-"

"Mary!" interrupted Lola, "You're not going to die! Okay?"

"Promise me... the child, save the babe." she begged.

Greer nodded, while Lola looked away.

"That is an order," she yelled, to everyone in the tent, "The child will be saved, not me."

She looked at the physician and he nodded.

"Yes your majesty," he whispered.

* * *

"We've done it!" yelled Francis, he held the French and Scottish flag upon the highest point of Calais. The English had re-treat! Calais was now again, French.

"Long live the Stuart and Valois!" the men shouted. The danced and showed their prided to the world. They had taken back a city. The golden hair King laughed and chuckled as his men cheered. He had done it. He - King Francis II de Valois, Duke of Brittany had made history. He stabbed the flags onto the ground. He watched the people of the city bow at his feet.

He had finally won.

"Your grace," called one of his generals, "A messenger."

He pointed to the boy.

"Yes," he called, "What is it?"

"Your grace," he said bowing to Francis, "Her majesty, the Queen, went to labor. The physician had reported she has lost a lot of blood and that the child in her has not quicken. He asks if your grace would come to the main tent outside of Calais to decided the fate of the Queen."

Francis looked at him.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"Yes, your grace." the messenger said.

"When did this happen? At what message time were you sent?"

"Early morning your grace, but I was not allowed to battle till it was won."

"Early morning!" he shouted, "And its near night!"

He turned his horse west and galloped with great speed. He knew that anything could had happen to his Mary and to their child. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he had lost both of them. He could not think about it. He loved Mary the moment she came to live in the castle. He loved her.

* * *

"Mary!" he shouted, running into the tent. He searched around, finding his wife on the makeshift bed. He smiled.

"You have a daughter," she announced.

Francis cried as Lola brought the tiny infant to his arms. He walked to Mary with their daughter in his arms. He looked at the little lad, with red dark hair and blue eyes. She looked like Mary, but it was the blue eyes she carried that reminded Francis of himself.

"I'm sorry I did not give you a son." said Mary, "The physicians said that this would be the last one. I would not be able too-"

"No." said Francis, "The Lord had blessed us with a daughter, and she will be Queen of both nations."

Mary cried as she watched her King and daughter.

"The Salic rule can be removed," said Francis, "I will order it by her christening so she will be named Queen when both of us were to pass. She is our daughter. She will be ruler one day."

Mary nodded, as Francis kissed her over and over again, reassuring her that their daughter was a blessing not a curse. Mary hoped for a son that would give peace of both nations. It was hard to rule as Queen of your own right. She knew it. She knew every choice her daughter made will put the lives of two nations at risk. She did not want her daughter to lose her head, her nation and her life. She wanted more for her. She wanted a better life. Being King was much easier than being Queen. Francis agreed. Queens could easily lose their power. Kings did not.

Mary leaned against Francis as she looked at their daughter. She was tiny- but perfect. She was to be the hope of the future.

"We will call her Victoria Anne Stuart Valois, Dauphine of France, Great Steward and Princess of Scotland" said Francis,"The future Queen of Scotland and France and we will treasure her as if she were a son."

 _"Be blessed my daughter"_ whispered Mary, as she kissed the little babe. " _Long may she reign."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart and Country**

 _Chapter 2: Announcements_

* * *

 _July 6th, 1568_

"Victoria is a wonderful name." replied Greer, "I have never heard of a princess of that name, anywhere in this world. It will be the first."

Mary smiled, holding the babe in her arms.

"She will be the first of the royal line of Stuart-Valois." said Mary, cooeing at the infant, "She carries both of the two royal last names of the Scottish and French royal family too. A name that is first heard of, should be give to the babe who had made history by just being born."

"You're right," Greer agreed. "You know. When she's older she can play with my year old daughter Beth. When the time comes, you would pick her to be a lady in waiting."

"They would be good friends, her and Victoria. She will be my first pick of ladies for her," said Mary, "I just hope the rest of the world excepts her."

"Francis has and thats all that matters." said Greer, "Women are capable of running a country, not just men."

Greer and Mary stared at the infant as she dozed off to sleep. Greer cooed at her, observing her dark red hair growing on her head. She was a small baby- even Francis had said. They had hold off traveling for a few days from Calais to Château de Fontainebleau, where Mary and Francis had called home, due to the infants size. In the meanwhile, they paid their troops for their services and celebrated the birth together with their armies. After the third day, Bash went to the castle to announce the birth while Louis and James, Mary's brothers, returned to Scotland to announce the birth of their heir.

* * *

Francis and Mary stared at Victoria as the royal carriage headed home. Both of them had constantly watched their daughter. No nurse maid or lady was put in charge of the little princess. She had a household granted by Francis, but it was Mary who acted as her governess. She could not dare to leave her daughters side. Her miracle. She had miscarried twice- both of them being born still born- another daughter, Anne and a son James. After the physician had declared her unfit to bare anymore children, she had treasured Victoria more. Her heir. Her daughter. She just hoped the privy council will agree with the law change.

"We're here my love," whispered Francis, kissing his Queen, "Its time to announce the birth of our daughter."

"What if they do not accept her?" said Mary, looking at her daughters beautiful face, "I worry so much for her."

"She will be loved because we love her." assured Francis. "She will be the leader of the new generation. A generation of two nations that are now one."

The carriage pulled up to the castle, where the Queen mother, Catherine de Medici, the french privy councils, the maids, heralds, chamberlains, kitchen workers, ladies-in-waiting, lords, ladies, earls and some of the royal family members had gathered.

"His majesty, King Francis II of France and the I of Scotland and her highness, Queen Mary I of Scotland and France!" called the heralds.

The King and Queen, both dressed in the finest beige and gold clothing stepped out of their carriage. Francis held the infant in his arms. She was wrapped in a white and blue blanket that Catherine de Medici had made for her grandchild to be. She was excited to meet the infant. She could not wait. Francis smiled when he saw his mother walk towards him, with his sister Claude and her husband Luc, with their son four year old son, Hercules behind. After them was Francis's brothers and three royal advisors; Sebastian de Portiers; Earl of Aumale, Prince Charles; Duke of Orleans and Prince Henry; Duke of Anjou. All waited to see the new heir.

Francis handed the sleeping babe to his mother who cooed at the child. She unwrapped the cloth to see if her prayer for a boy was answered, but before she could check, Francis called out to the court.

"We, France and Scotland had won over Calais!" Francis announced.

The crowed cheered and applauded.

"We were victories in the capture of the English city! They are now French and Scottish! In the time of victory, the Queen has given birth to our heir. I would like to announce the birth of Princess Victoria Anne Stuart Valois, Dauphine of France and Princess and Great Steward of Scotland, Duchess of Brittany and Rothesay."called Francis, "Your future Queen."

The workers cheered while the royal family, privy council and lords/ladies clapped out of respect. It was clear many did not agree. The privy council was also confused. How would the new princess be later Queen?

Catherine de Medici looked at the babe in her arms. She was filled with mix emotions. She wanted a boy. A boy to lead the country. There was plenty of time for daughters later.

* * *

Bash held Victoria in his arms while his half-siblings, Luc and little Hercules watched. They stayed away from Catherine, Francis and Mary who were arguing. They knew to stay out of it.

"And when were you to tell us this?" yelled Catherine. "This is the last? Mary, you know the physician can be wrong. You still have a chance."

"You can't blame God for blessing us with her." shouted Francis, "She will be my only heir. I will get rid of the Salic law. She will rule both nations one day."

"Do you see the danger you put your daughter?" asked Catherine. "How many men are behind her in the line? Charles, Henry than your younger brother Hercules? After that it would your cousin Henry who has a son of his own. Once you are gone, she will be disposed like garbage."

"Its not like any of them will take the throne from her." said Mary, gesturing to Charles and Henry who was in awe of their baby niece.

Catherine groans.

"You get rid of the Salic law, you get rid of tradition," she pointed out with anger, "You change the lineage of France. No french Queen was born in her own right to rule. You remove her from the line now! The Lord does not bless the french with a Queen of her own right."

"Then she will be the first." said Francis, "Our Victoria, for we were victories on the day of her birth. She will be succesful in ruling."

"She will not!" yelled Catherine, "You do such thing, they'll make the next legitimate MAN the next heir. Not Victoria. I know Scotland is okay with this, but France will not."

"You will hold your tone," scolded Francis, "You have no say in what I command."

"I am your mother!" she shouted.

"And I am your King!" he yelled.

A sudden cry came from Victoria echoed the room.

"You frighten her," cried Mary, blaming Catherine.

She picked up the infant from her Uncle Charles and rocked her in her arms. She kissed the little lad gently on her head, hushing and humming. She comfort the babe the best she could, trying to quiet her down. Catherine sat down, watching Mary rock the child in her arms. She sat with guilt. She sat with fear. She knew women could be strong as men, but she knew that when a women was given a throne she could easily lose it. She could lose her head. She could die in childbirth. She could be murdered by a men who would want her throne. She only feared the worst for not France, but her own flesh and blood.

* * *

 _Scotland - Roxburgh Castle_

The privy council had gathered in the council room to greet James and Louis. The men stood as two walked in waiting for the news of the Queen.

"The Queen has given birth to our heir- a daughter." said James. "A little healthy girl."

The privy council stood silent.

"A daughter?" asked Robert, "Our sister named a girl her heir? When she is still young and able too-"

"She can't." sighed Louis, "Our sister, the Queen, will not be able to successful bare the King a son. The doctors had decided that she will not be able to have another child in general."

"So what has become of France if this child- a girl, cannot inherit both thrones?" asked Lord Lennox.

"A change in law. The french will accept her as their future Queen." answered James, "My sister had ordered a celebration for ten days to celebrate the child."

"The child's name and title?" asked Lord Wales.

"Princess Victoria Anne Stuart Valois, Dauphine of France and Princess and Great Steward of Scotland, Duchess of Brittany and Rothesay" announced Louis.

* * *

France and Scotland cheered and celebrated for their new heir- a female, in ten glorious days. The word got out that the princess would be the last of Francis and Mary's children. They prayed constantly for the princess in hopes she survives, unlike her eldest sister, Princess Anne Christine and her brother, James, whom was miscarried and born stillborn. The celebration was joyful. Suckling pigs, wine, bread and all sorts of goods were delivered to Scotland and France. Games and jousting was host during these times and everyone was fed, from the poorest to the richest.

Within those 10 days, the Salic law was removed from France, allowing Victoria and any female children she would have, inherit the throne of Scotland and France, as long as a brother was not born. It was bittersweet for men around the nation, but for young girls and women out there, it was a celebration of rights. Since Mary took the throne, females were now stepping up. Mary allowed girls to be whatever they please and now many women out there were learning skills that were meant for men. Mary even invested in schools for women and nunneries in hopes to allow women to be what they please and to praise God for such fortune. Men despised the Queen, but others saw what she did was for the good of the people.

Francis allowed it. He saw everyone as equals, regardless of gender. He knew what he was doing. He was making a path for Victoria because he knew that Queens... even born in their right could be prosecuted. He was making a path for his people.


	3. Chapter 3

_Heart and Country_

 _Chapter 3: Acceptance_

 _AN: Thank you for reading, following and favoring my story. Each review is appreciated!_

* * *

Scotland: July 17th, 1568

The three brothers of the Queen sat together. James, Robert and Louis, reviewing the line of succession. Mary had ordered the full loyalty of everyone in the royal family to show that they had accepted Victoria as their heir and future. It was something Catherine had suggested in order to keep her granddaughter safe from the men that were behind her. The brothers agreed to the law, and began to collect the signature of every Stuart in the country; all with royal blood and the claim to the throne. Even the illegitimate ones, like themselves, and their families.

All had signed it- except for Lord Henry Darnley and his father, Matthew Lennox. Henry was indeed in line of not just one, but two thrones. The Scottish and English.

Louis was getting frustrated with the Lennox's. James suggested in chopping their heads off and Robert wanted to hang them, but it was their big sister who ordered them to be peaceful.

The three older protective brothers wanted only the best for their Queen sister and for their princess niece, and so they listened... for now.

* * *

France: July 17th, 1568

Mary held Victoria in her arms. She was rocking the little babe slowly as she stared. She adored her daughter. The whole court knew that the princess was going to be spoiled. She was the future Queen after all. She was to be hope and light of the country. The leader for all men, women and children of two nations. Today was a special day for Victoria. She was to be baptized.

"She looks just like a true princess." a voice whispered behind her.

The Queen jump, startled by the familiar voice of the women behind her. The old lady was tall and strong, her posture straight and gentle as a young woman. Her grey hair was put up and decorated with the finest jewels. She wore a long golden dress with crystals and had a golden chain to complete her neck. Mary smiled and laughed as she turned to see her grandmother, Antoinette de Bourbon. The old women hugged her grand-daughter carefully, smiling as she sees Victoria, her third great great granddaughter. She was one of the eldest woman alive in France. A descendent of royals and the Duke of Brittany, it was no doubt her family was one of the powerful ones in France. The Valois owe it to the Bourbons. They supported their movement since the beginning of time.

"Grandmere." laughed Mary, "You're here for the baptism?"

"Of course I am." she huffed, "Do you think I would miss this? The baptism of the future Queen of France and Scotland."

She took the babe from Mary's arms and cooed at the little infant.

"Dark red hair from the Scottish side, but blue eyes from the french. She has inherited your beauty." said Antoinette, "A true jewel, just like all the Bourbon women out there."

"She's a beautiful baby," said Mary, kissing the infant's forehead as the babe stared and giggled at her great-great grandmother, "She will grow up to be a beautiful princess and later Queen."

"She will be beautiful as you," the old lady said to her grand-daughter, "She will be a striking as me, as well."

In truth, Antoinette was a beauty. She was close to being King Francis I mistress, but she fell in love with Claude, Duke of Guise, a handsome man who was worth her time. With him, they had 12 children, one of them being Mary's mother.

"Your majesty," a voice called out from her door, "His majesty, the King has requested to see you."

Mary nodded, giving a gesture of welcoming. Francis walked through the door, surprised to see Antoinette.

"Your grace." the old woman said, greeting the King, bowing to him.

"You do not need to bow Antoinette," he said, helping her up, kissing her on the cheek "Only in public, but as in private, you may just call me Francis."

The old lady hugged the King and laughed. He walked towards Mary and little Victoria.

"It's time to baptized Victoria." said Francis. "Charles is here ready and Queen Elizabeth had sent a representative... Lord Gideon Blackburn, but we have an extra guest from Scotland. Lord Lennox is here with his son, Henry Darnley.

* * *

"Having been commissioned by Jesus Christ and King Francis II of France and I of Scotland and Queen Mary I of France and Scotland, I baptize you, Princess Victoria Anne Stuart Valois, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." said the priest pouring the holy water on top of the sleeping princess.

The priest gave back the baby to Francis and Mary who held their child with so much love in their eyes. Prince Charles and Lord Blackburn stood in place of godparents, (Blackburn representing Elizabeth), and they nodded, accepting the princess. The crowd cheered and applaud. Catherine and Antoinette stood together in this joyful occasion. They knew that the Stuart Valois line was to continue with a new kind of monarchy. A new future.

However, all the way in the back stood Lord Lennox and Lord Darnley. They watched the ceremony unfold with evil thoughts.

"A king should be ruling," whispered Lennox, "You should be ruling Scotland and England and surly the new brat should have never been allowed to inherit any kingdom. Just like her mother. Mary is a curse to the land. A curse to Scotland."

"Father, please." begged Lord Darnley, "Did you just bring me here to just envy the Queen?"

"No!" he said angrily, "We came here to show our Queen, no daughter should rule two nations. We want you on the throne of Scotland. A whole group of men is working to over throw Queen Mary and make you King."

Lord Darnley eyes filled with fear.

"I didn't ask for this." he argued.

"No, but you were born to be."


	4. Chapter 4

_Heart and Country_

 _Chapter 4: Children_

 _AN: Yes, Victoria was born July 2nd, 1568 and will Elizabeth be in this story? Yes, Elizabeth and the english court will be in this story._

* * *

December 1st, 1568 - France

"My, my isn't she a beautiful little girl." admired Catherine, as she picked up her grand-daughter. "Victoria, my have you grown!"

"It was nice of you to see her Catherine," said Mary. "It was about time."

Catherine kissed the babes chubby checks. She smiled. Joy was upon her face and Mary knew, Catherine's heart had changed. She grew to love her. From the baptism, the nobles knew she would survive. Most of the women, and half of the men them agreed to serve Victoria in her reign. They wouldn't mind seeing a french Queen, a jewel, on the throne, this now included Catherine, who finally accepted it.

"Did your alliance of service work? Did everyone sign it?" asked Catherine.

"No," sighed Mary, "The Lennox's refused to bow to a princess. They've tried winning the scottish people over. Francis decided to deal with it by talking to the Lords in order for their people to obey."

"And the Valois line?" asked Catherine.

"Everyone, including the illegitimate sons and daughters of Henry, my own husbands son, Jean and even Bash. My father's illegitimate children has signed as well." said Mary, "The Navarre royal family signed it. In turn, I suggested one of your daughters as a bride of its next Queen."

"Is is Margo? Good heavens!"

Mary laughed.

"You have seen the poor girl in years!" Mary exclaimed. "Poor child."

"Because, she shamed the royal family. Sleeping with a stable boy. Fucking a knight. She's worst than an illegitimate child." cried Catherine, "A rebellious one."

Catherine looked at Victoria with dead seriousness.

"I hope you turn away from sin that your aunt has committed. All my daughters turned to be monsters."

The infant silenced as Mary laughed.

"Victoria will be something more than just a mere princess."

"A female king, lets hope." said Catherine. "One that can control a dumb witted prince when she marries. Its a wonder why God did not place females above males."

* * *

Francis sighed, writing back to the Scottish Lord Chancellor, James, Earl of Morray. Lord Darnley and the Lennox was proving to be a challenge and had caused an up roaring in the north of Scotland, and had support from the Lords of England who hated Elizabeth, Mary and France.

Francis shrugged, trying to figure out how to win back the Lords. He knew beheading them was an option, but he was a fair King. On the other hand, he hated when his daughter, his own flesh and blood, was denounced as the devil. He did not mind watching the bodies of those men dangle from the castle walls. He was actually for it. He wanted to watch these Lords cry and scream as they gasp for air, begging for forgiveness to their King and their princess. But no... Francis knew he could not fall for his evil thoughts.

"Your Majesty," a voice called, it was Lady Greer, the head of the royal nursery, "Your son, Jean de Valois, Earl of Angouleme has requested an audience."

"Yes of course," he said, "How's Victoria?"

Greer smiled.

"She is well, and with Mary and Catherine." she said proudly.

Jean walked in with his head held high. He was a strong boy and a spitting image of Francis, it was eyes however that made him Lola's son. Green eyes. Greer bowed to both of them before closing the door behind her.

"Your majesty," he said, bowing to his father.

"Your grace," Francis replied with open arms.

The little blond boy ran to his father with open arms. Jean was now weaning off Lady Greer, and was to be split from Greer's children; Rose and Nolan and Lola's and Stephen's newborn son, Gabriel and Claude and Luc's son Hercules.

"I came here before leaving to Paris for my studies." Jean said, "I know you have sent the best clothing and books for my studies, so I would like to thank you for it."

Francis smiled.

"Of course," he said touching his sons soft cheek, "You will not be alone. Lord Robert's son, your sister's cousin, George from Scotland, he will be accompany you and Lord Saumur son, Levi will be there too. You've met him. Hercules will join next winter."

"All of noble birth," he sighed, "Father, you can not hid it no more. I am a bastard."

"No," Francis said shaking his head, "No... no. You are worth as much as a legitimate child. You do not call yourself a bastard."

Jean shrugged. He knew his father hated when he called himself a bastard, but in truth he was. He always heard his step-fathers friends call him a bastard. "Is the bastard going to inherit from you?" they asked or "The bastard is around isn't he." Jean knew it... he was the King's bastard son... a mistake to the nations and a dishonor and reminder to Mary of her failed duty as a wife.

"Will there be any illegitimate son's?" he asked.

Francis shook his head.

"It does not matter what they say," he whispered to his son, "You are more than just a bastard. Look at my brother Bash! He's the royal hand and your Aunt Mary's brothers are all loyal to her and they love her. She highly regards them. Louis, James and Robert."

"Will I'll be the royal hand for Victoria?" Jean asked.

Francis smiled.

"Of course," he said, "Victoria will hold you dear to her, just like Mary and her brothers. She will need you."

"I will write a letter, monthly to her." he said, "Will you read it to her?"

The king nodded.

"She will love that Jean. I will send for you important events too. It is important they see that you love Victoria and that she loves you."

* * *

Francis and Mary sat in their eating chamber. They had dinner every day, which was odd. Most Queens ate with their ladies, and King ate with his Lords, but Francis and Mary wasn't the usual monarchs. They ate dinner everyday together, their children stayed at court and Mary had as much power as Francis.

The dinner was peaceful that night. Francis had showed Mary his plan on Victoria's court. He planned on Jean as her royal hand, Lord George Stuart, Master of Orkney head of the Scottish privy council and Edward Earl of Valley, the son of Bash and his late wife Kenna, as the head of the French privy council. Gabriel, Lola's newborn son would be Lord Chancellor like his father and Hercules one of the head Lords, followed by Charles, Henri and Herc (the youngest brother) and any son's they choose to have. Mary loved the idea that only the royal family would be near and influencing Victoria, but she knew many Lords will be displeased, but with a strong family, she knew no one will break down Victoria. She will have a long reign with her family by her side.

"Your majesty," called one of Mary's ladies, "Victoria is here."

Greer comes from the door, holding the princess, dressed in silk. She was a beauty to many. She had inherited the Scottish side.

"My pearl!" said Francis, holding little Victoria, "Aren't you just precious."

The babe laughs at the presence of her father. Mary looked on with smiles and happiness. Her Victoria was growing and thriving. Though she wished to have more, Victoria was worth ten kings. She was worth everything in this evil world they called home.

Francis sat Victoria on to his lap and kissed her dark red hair. He hugged her tightly and gushed at how fat she had gotten.

"She's perfect." said Francis, "Just like her mother."

"I am sure she gets it from her father," laughed Mary, "I suppose I was hoping golden curls. She had inherited a Scots look."

"A new change for the Stuart-Valois line." said Francis. "The french end up having blond curls. It's a nice change to the characteristics of royals."

Francis picked his daughter up, making her face him. He smiled at the babbling infant.

"I'm sorry." sighed Mary, "For not... for not-"

Francis hushed his wife, as he adjusted the child back down to sit on his lap. He held his wife's hand and gave a reassuring smile.

"You gave me an heir," he said, "You did just that."

He looked at his pearl... his world. His Victoria.

"I love Victoria as if she was a son. She is worth every account to me. Do not worry Mary, for Victoria will be Queen at our passing, and she will rule with a just hand and loving heart." promised Francis, "If she were not to rule, or to... god forbid pass before us, then I am sure Charles will make a fine King, but that day will not come. Victoria will reign."

"The burden for a Queen born of her own right is harsh for a women who has subjects who think they can takes ones throne." sighed Mary, "Victoria will face many unjust men like John Knox."

"Knox can go fall in to hell for all I care," said Francis, rolling his eyes, "He steps his foot in to France, he will be charged with treason. He's lucky Scotland rules protect him."

"We must be fair," replied Mary, "Just because we are not of his faith, we must respect."

At that moment, Victoria let out a squeal.

Francis laughed.

"Surly our daughter has a good heart." said Mary.

"Just like her mother." added the King.


	5. Chapter 5

_Heart and Country_

 _Chapter 5: The start of the Lennox's_

* * *

December 20, 1568

"I order Lord Lennox to come to court immediately!" said Marie de Guise, "Trying to steal the princess crown. Over my dead body! He thinks his son would be better ruler than my Victoria! My granddaughter! He will get his head removed faster than Anne Boleyn!"

"Mother," sighed Louise, her eldest son, "You must rest. The illness will intensify if you continue. Do you not want to see the babe? Mary, Francis and Victoria will be here soon. They just crossed safe passage."

Marie sighed.

"Of course," she said, "I want Lord Lennox to be dealt with, but for now, we should head to court. All the Stuarts are gathered to meet the babe – the future Queen. We should hurry."

When Marie said all the Stuarts, she meant her husbands bastards.

Adam Stuart and his wife Madeline were there to greet the Queen, his little sister. His two sons and three grandsons were not there to greet her, but they sent their regards. Adam was Mary's eldest brother. They were not close, but Mary paid respect to Adam and Adam owned Mary his life. He was imprisoned for treasons against Mary, but little seven-year-old Mary, pardon him and raised his station in agreement that Mary would have Adam as her protector in Scotland, being that Mary's uncle has pass. Adam agreed and thanks Mary for his life. He served his Queen well.

Jane Stuart was also there to greet her sister. She was born when King James was 18. Jean was nun, a respected catholic of the church and was a big supporter of her little sister. She was holy despite her sinful birth. Jane accompanied Mary to France when she was little and returned to the nunnery later. She continued raising young infants to be nuns and faithful subjects.

John Stuart was Mary's other brother. He was commander of her army in Scotland and was raised in station when Mary became Queen of France. He was a strong rich man. He married the young Jane Hepburn, 13 years his junior and had a daughter Christine and a son Francis, after the King. When Mary left Scotland, it was John who led her court to safety. It was rumored he killed five men during Mary's journey to France in order to keep Mary safe. John's family stood proudly in court waiting for the return of their Queen. It was no doubt, John was proud to be the brother of the Queen.

Margret Stuart was Mary's second sister. She was a quiet one. Never married or anything in some sort. Marie hated her the most out of her husband's bastards because it was Margret's birth that caused her pain. The day she miscarried her first-born son, James decided to attend her birth, rather than comfort her, his wife. Margret still remained faithful to Mary who sent gifts and card to her little sister, and Mary returned favor and granted her all things she wanted. She was content with her quiet life. She rarely came to court.

Robert Stuart, Earl of Orkney was in court with his second wife, Anne. They had three daughters, Mary, Lila and Delilah who was present. Robert eldest son, George was in Paris starting his studies under the care and payment of Mary who was happy to take George in order to prepare him for his station in the future. Robert, afterall, was part of Mary's privy council in Scotland.

Then James Stuart, Earl of Moray, the son of King James favorite mistress stood with pride in his best outfit. He was alone this time. His wife had died a few nights before, but it he gave no time to morn. His sister was much more important than his grief. His two sons, Fergus and David was away with Francis and Lola's son Jean, studying in Paris. He decided to send them there once he and his wife found that she was dying. She did not want her sons to see her pass, so with Mary's favor, the boys were sent to Paris. James was Mary's favorite brother, and there was no doubt about it. James was head of the Privy Council, Lord Protector of her daughter Victoria, regent of Scotland, right hand man of the Queen and King and Scotland's hero.

When all the Stuarts gathered, it only meant one thing. Mary. The door opened and Francis and Mary were presented to court, holding the sweet princess. She smiled when she saw her family. Her family bowed as she passed and Francis, dressed in his armor and medals nodded. He only had met Mary's family once, but he couldn't imagine how big they really are. Mary was presented in her golden gown, holding Victoria, dressed in her statin and lace clothing.

"I would like to present to you, my daughter and your future Queen, Victoria Anne Stuart Valois," said Mary, as she stands in front of the room. "Isn't she beautiful."

Marie was the first to hold Victoria. She is the Queen's mother.

"She looks like you," said Marie, "Your father would have been pleased. Victoria... isn't that a lovely name. Mary you have done well."

"It is very fitting," said Francis. "Victoria. A name never heard of a princess."

James came closer to Victoria, in excitement. He couldn't wait to hold her. James stood never to Marie and in an instant, the babe squealed! It reached her arms for James, calling him with coos and smiles as if she was ordering him to come. Mary and Francis laughed.

"Our daughter knows her Lord Protector," said Francis, turning to Mary.

"She very well does," laughed James.

She picked up the chubby infant and kissed her on her forehead. The dark red hair and piercing blue eyes was one of her many assets that mesmerized James. It was like looking at Mary, but a smaller version of her. James smiled at Victoria who let out a squeal of happiness and love. It was like as if she knew that James was her protector and her forever friend.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the child too," laughed Robert, taking Victoria from James, "Don't hog the dear lass. My, my, she has grown. Aren't you a large baby, I might say you could have been larger if born male."

"The potatoes and milk worked wonders," said Mary, turning to Robert's wife. "Thank you Anne."

"My pleasure your majesty," said Anne, "It's an old family secret."

John took the baby from Robert. John was a strong and gruesome man, but he was emotional too. He couldn't contain his tears. He only could smile and cry when he held Victoria, who grabbed his finger and smiled. He couldn't hold back his laugher. Mary's sisters smiled at their new niece. They were amazed on how little she was. Both didn't dare to hold her. They were both afraid of children, another reason why they never married, but from a far, they only hoped that Victoria knew how much they loved her.

"She sure loves his Uncle," said Mary. "And her Aunts."

"And I will surly serve her with pride," said John, "Adam, isn't she a beauty."

"She sure looks like a beauty," laughed Adam. John hands the baby to his eldest brother. "Victoria will be a beautiful sight. Francis you must muscle up. There will be many men fighting for her."

Francis laughs.

"If my dozens of armies, and her male family members cannot chase that poor man away, then I guest he can try to win over my daughter, but be warn, she is a feisty one," joked Francis, "He will have to be the one to wear a gown, and my daughter wearing the armor."

The Stuarts laugh.

"It is nice to have family together again," said Adam, "It's been a long time."

Mary nodded.

"Come, I am famished. We must eat, my brothers and sisters. We have many things to talk too, and many things to plan," said Francis.

They walked into the hall where a feast was prepared. Mary and Marie were holding hands, mother and daughter and Victoria were being carried by no other than her Lord Protector. It was times like this Mary felt like home. Many Queens would have ordered the killings or banishment of her father's bastards, but no. She loved her father's children, her brothers and sisters as if they were full instead of half.

* * *

December 24, 1568

Christmas Eve

The Scottish court knew how to party. The castle was decorated with the best decorations they could make and import. The endless ice sculptures, flowers and candles were marvelous. The French court has shown its present, but the pelt coats, and the plaid table skirts were a wonderful Scottish twist.

The food was amazing as well that everyone kept indulging into the ordure's. Queen Mother Catherine suggested on hiring a chef from Italy, and in agreement, Francis hired five. Catherine would have come, but who else would run the French court during the holidays. To addition of the five best chefs' in Italy, three royal cooks from Scotland was there to keep it traditional.

When the sun was about to set, it was announced that the Queen and King was to enter. It was then, the court went quite and the world waited patiently.

"His Majesty, King Francis II of France and I of Scotland with her most gracious majesty, Queen Mary I of Scotland and France." announced the court announcers.

The court bowed when their monarch's entered the room. All the Stuarts, the highest Dukes and Duchesses and the servants marveled at their King and Queen, but tonight Mary was extra stunning in her red and golden dress. Francis was indeed handsome in his best black and blue silk and material, but it was Mary who was the eye stopper of the night. Her crown, made by the best crafter of Italy and France, was a tribute to the French crown and her Scottish crown. It was decorated with the largest diamonds in the world and the best gold in existence. She was a beauty compared to anyone. A true Queen of Scotland and France.

The court continued with the celebration. The music began to play louder and the chatter grew. Mary mingled with Francis by her side. It was nice to socialize. It allowed Francis to meet his Scottish subjects and to hear issues he could fix. He craved socializing, and this was the perfect timing.

"Your grace," said a man in a deep voice. "Your majesty."

Francis smiled with anger in his heart. He knew that voice.

"Lord Lennox," he said, "I thought you were not coming."

"Me? Not coming, I assure you King Francis, I will not miss this special occasion." he replied.

In an instance, Marie de Guise rushed to Mary and Francis side with devil eyes and hate towards the old man.

"Queen mother," he said catching the devils eyes.

"Lord Lennox, it's nice to see you. Where are your sons?" asked Marie, "I suppose they are here too."

"My youngest Charles, is home with his new wife and Henry is in the Lennox estate with his mother. The lad wanted to spend Christmas with some Lords." He explained, "I do want to thank you Mary, for allowing him to become Lord. The new Lord Darnley sent his regards."

"Lords," said Marie, her eyes rolling, "Englishmen."

"He is born in England, therefore he is an Englishmen," said Lennox, "Can't blame the horse. He did not move fast enough to get the border."

"But he is meant to be Scottish, your wife is an English, making you and your sons, a trait-"

"Mother," warned Mary, "Lord Lennox."

The Queen Mother and Lord sighed, staring at each other with hatred.

"Lord Lennox," said Francis, "I suppose we can have dinner a two nights time. We can discuss a negotiation between us."

"I think that would be diplomatic, your grace," agreed Lord Lennox, "But I suppose we have this negotiation between us men."

Mary and Marie scoffed.

"I suppose," said Francis, "Lord Longuville, The Earl of Moray, Adam Stuart, The Earl of Orkney, and The Early of Coldingham, would like to accompany us."

"The Queen's Bastard brothers?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Francis, "I suppose that since my brothers are home in French court, trusty advisors such as the Queen's brothers would be a great negotiator for you."

Lord Lennox nodded.

"Yes, your majesty, I will see you in two nights time."


End file.
